


the letter

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, character a not actually believing character b loves them, pining mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: logan's feelings become to much to hide so he decides to make a letter
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Logan took a shaky breath, he used to say that he had no emotions, that was all thrown out the window when he realized he had feelings for one (1) roman sanders,

Well he still tried to claim he didn’t have emotions until the growing crush he had slowly- then not slowly became full on love,

That made it a lot harder.

Though he did a good job of hiding his feelings if he did say so himself,

He had a sneaking suspicion Virgil and deceit knew but he knew they wouldn’t tell the feeling’s roman.

.

..

.

After a couple moments of staring at the blank piece of paper he sighed and opened the small vial of ink to dip the quill into,

This was gonna be a really hard letter to write.

He supposed he didn’t  _ have  _ to deliver it And it might still help with his feelings but a part of him knew no matter how awkward it became or how much Roman started to hate him he had to do this.

He gingerly writes with the quill, being super careful with his wording, he tries his hardest to make it seem like it’s just a crush and not that he very much Is in love-

He grabs the paper and crumples it into a ball before throwing it in the trash,

As much as it would hurt if his love was rejected he could never lie to Roman,

As much as he wanted to right now,

He wanted to lie and pretend his feelings didn’t exist or were to a lesser extent,

He groaned, slamming his arms onto his deck and shoving his head into the crooks in his arms

_ Ironic isn’t it _

_ The unfeeling logic is in love _

_ So ironic _

He sighs and it takes a bit before he takes his face out of his arms to continue and try to write the letter

.

..

.

It had taken several hours,

His trash was full of drafts

But it was finished

He briefly considered keeping it or burning it instead of giving it to Roman but he needed to tell roman.

He was really nervous as he walked to romans room, but he had a plan, 

_ One; put the letter on Romans doorstep or poke it into his room via the gap between the door and floor, two; Roman comes and finds him so Logan knows roman had time to process Logan’s words, three; profit, _

_ Or.. _

_..Heartbreak.. _

He took a breath, mentally scolding himself for going there right now, 

So before he could over think it he quickly got to romans door and carefully set down the letter, then he quickly sunk into his room, 

He slams himself on a wall before sliding down, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Normally he wasn’t one to overthink or get anxiety,

Today wasn’t normally though,

And Logan knew That.

He had just admitted he both had feelings and _ he had feelings for Roman. _

Today was very not normal,

Very not normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman reads the letter and reacts

Roman sighed as he tipped his chair back, he couldn’t properly write down any of the ideas he had, he always hated when this happened

He groaned when nothing changed over the course of an hour, eventually deciding to take a break and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, 

He trudged to the door halfheartedly and opened it only to be faced with the sight of a letter right in front of his door, he carefully picked it up and inspected it.

The letter had an indigo and silver detailed wax seal and Roman couldn’t help but admire the design of the seal.

That was until his mind connected indigo and Logan and his heart rate sped up.

So he very calmly walked back into his room and did not  _ at all _ run so fast inside he started skidding on the floor,  _ no _ , he did not do that, he was the prince, he didn’t get extremely excited just from a letter from Logan, of course he didn’t.

So he  _ very _ calmly sat back into his chair and did his best to open the letter without damaging it.

  
  
  
  


_ Roman, _

_ We have to talk. _

_ Unfortunately I have realized an unpleasant thing which is I’m rather cowardly in this situation, so I’m writing a letter. _

_ Roman it has come to my attention begrudgingly that I have feelings, another thing that has come to my attention is I have feelings for  _ **_you_ ** _. _

_ Romantic ones, _

_ And I am Extremely sorry if this has made things awkward between us. _

_ If you do so wish you can pretend this letter doesn’t exist and kick it back into the dumpster fire it came from (Virgil taught me That one) _

_ I just wished to tell you, you may do with this information as you like _

_ -Logan  _

  
  
  
  


At first roman had thought he had done something wrong,

But he had definitely been wrong since by the end of reading- and rereading, the letter, his face had flushed and he had barely contained some kind of noise that sounded like a love-filled verbal keysmash that longed to be free,

_ So he was very wrong. _

But his heart was jumping up and down and he was smiling so widely his face had begun hurting.

After a little bit the emotion subsided a bit and it wasn’t as intense so he reread the letter,

Only in that re-reading did he realize Logan was fully prepared for him to confess his heart out in his own way and be completely ignored. 

His heart squeezed but this time with sympathy- and suddenly the whole reason he took a minute to let by the love-filled adrenaline pass was for nought because he was speed walking to Logan’s room so he could hug or kiss or hang out with Logan because o _ h how much he loved Logan  _

_ And Logan liked him back. _

This all seemed too good to be real

But he didn’t question it as he softly knocked on Logan’s door,

He immediately heard a big THUMP and someone trying very hard to get their bearings and scramble to the door.

After a couple loud moments the door opened slightly though not enough to show Logan’s face

“I apologize but I’m taking a work break today so-“ Logan explained, haven not looked at who he’s talking to and hoping that it wasn’t Roman because-

As stated In the letter.  _ He was scared _ .

Unfortunately for him Roman was very insistent and really wanted to talk to him, he was practically bouncing on his heels,

_ Which was weird because Logan was almost certain he was gonna reject him _

But Roman was smiling, his smile was a little smaller since he knew for a fact just from Logan’s letter he completely thought his feelings were unrequited, the letter was made solely for the purpose of wanting to get it off his chest.

But that didn’t matter right now because his feelings  _ were requited. _

So he gently asked if they could talk and after making a quite logical point (if he did say so himself, which he did) of it would be more beneficial to talk face to face about it, Logan sighed and opened the door for Roman to come in,

After a minute they both located awkwardly on two chairs facing each other, Silence plagued the Air for a awhile before Roman wanted to actually speak words.

“Okay,” Roman breathed, now increasingly nervous because this was incredibly awkward and he only now realized that now that the adrenaline subsided “..you really do like me?”

Logan gave a small nervous smile before nodding,

“And I like you? Wow that’s crazy.” He exhaled “I didn’t think you could like me,” 

Logan froze, now taking a Moment to process the words. 

Then he looked up with a look of pure confusion,

“You like me? As in ``Like romantically?” He asked, almost incredulously. 

“Of course! I am a prince! Of course I fell for such a handsome side such as you.” He said confidently, 

“I- roman  _ you _ really like  _ me _ ?l”

“Yes! Of course! I’m overflowing with love for you.” 

“But… really?”

Romans look softened, carefully putting his hands out in front of him in a silent request and Logan did as asked by placing his hands in romans

Roman smile and looked up at Logan, squeezing his hands ever so gently,

“Logan, I love you very much, I wouldn't lie about that.”

Logan exhaled shakily “I- I don’t think that’s a falsehood..” 

Roman grinned “good.”

After a couple moments Roman spoke again.

“What now?”

Logan paused “I suppose we could be boyfriends.. if you want,”

Roman grinned again before making a move to get out of the chair, but not letting go of Logan’s hands as he kneeled in front of Logan “would you be my prince?”,

Logan couldn’t help the startled laugh that escaped him at the extraness of the action that was just.. So  _ Roman _ , before he smiled softly, Roman hadn’t seen him smile all too much but now all he could do is stare, gaze purely love filled.

“Okay.” 

Roman smiled and abruptly stood up, dragging Logan up too and spinning them both around gleefully, 

All Logan could do was laugh as he and Roman spun around.

  
  


_ Logan was glad he delivered the letter’ _ s.

  
  



End file.
